In recent years, magnetic recording density has been improving at a very rapid rate. When the track pitch width is narrowed so as to increase the recording density, for example, it becomes necessary to control the magnetic head position with respect to track positions with high precision. However, there is a limit to the magnetic head position regulation when depending on the control of a VCM (voice coil motor) alone. Hence, a two-stage servo control system carrying out high-precision head position control by an actuator in addition to the head position control by a VCM has been proposed.
Such an actuator is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-26411 and No. 2002-289936. In the actuator shown in these documents, a flat laminated piezoelectric device having an inner electrode is attached to each of a pair of flat arms opposing each other. A pair of electrodes for applying a voltage to the piezoelectric device are provided on the surface opposite from the surface facing the arm in the piezoelectric device, whereas respective leads are attached to the pair of electrodes.
However, the following problem exists in the above-mentioned conventional actuator. Namely, a high degree of positional accuracy is necessary for attaching two leads to a narrow end face of a piezoelectric device, whereby the leads are hard to attach to the device. When the piezoelectric device is made smaller so to be employed in a small-size actuator in particular, a higher degree of positional accuracy is required, which makes it harder to attach the leads.
For overcoming the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an actuator to which leads are easy to attach, and a method of making the same.